Rokar Bloodshed
Overview A brutal, sadistic and thick-skulled Bonechewer that fought with the Krosh'narok originally led by Blademaster Kar'ung, most recently General Calgraz. He stood head-fast against the kingdoms of Azeroth during the first and second wars, but retreated to Draenor after hearing of Ner'zhuls failed attempt at opening up portals to other worlds, devastating his clan. After Draenor's decimation, his tribe, convinced by the Pit Lord Magtheridon's power and ability to lead, consumed his blood, driving Rokar and the rest of the Bonechewer into an insatiable bloodlust that would never cease. It is generally accepted that Rokar fell to either the Horde or Alliance during the events when the Dark Portal re-opened and the Alliance and Horde attacked Hellfire Citadel. The Jungle Early Life Rokar was born about 21 years before the formation of the Horde, born to two of the clan's many warriors, his father Gramok and his mother Atala. Both had seen numerous battles throughout their life. Likewise, their son would be trained as a warrior, even as a toddler. Rokar stood by his older brother Torik whom he had shared many a sparing match with, and he; like Rokar, was raised as a warrior. Both were subject to strict training and means of living to make sure they would never grow soft. Conditioned amongst the massive trees and deadly fauna, the brothers grew into adept warriors, example orcs from which the young ones to follow. Departure When Torik and Rokar reached of considerable age, Torik had picked up his duty of leading the Bonechewer clan's newest generations into training and conditioning, Rokar on the other hand decided to leave and join with the newly formed Orcish Horde in its attempt at taking complete control of Draenor. Leaving his clan and most of his belongings behind, he found Blademaster Kar'ung, and the Krosh'narok, becoming a warrior under them and fighting alongside his new brothers until Draenor would be firmly under Orcish rule. The New World The Black Morass Once the Orcish Horde had stepped through the dark portal they had quickly set up a base of operations, Stonard. Rokar quickly felt at home within the swampy, choking terrain from which he had grown used to and had hope that the rest of this strange planet was anything like what this land resembles. There, Rokar got his first taste of Human flesh, the warriors that were put up against him were usually too exhausted after two blows that they quickly fell to the third, a flurry of rage and steel that only the most tempered of guard would ever stand-post against. Rokar's brash fast-thinking caused him to throw himself head-first into the groups of Stormwind soldiers willingly. The Redridge Mountains Upon meeting up with the Sythegore Arm commander, the group pushed up towards Redridge where the raiders had set up a base to begin assaulting a nearby hamlet. Rokar and the Krosh'narok pushed up towards the Hamlet after an earned rest and battled the soldiers within, the keep falling in less than an hour thanks to the Sythegore Arm's continued siege. Upon returning to the camp, the Warlocks in the group noted something of power eminating from a tower not far from camp, the next day will be spent finding out what it was. When they had arrived to the tower, the first obstacle was a strange construct seemingly running on nothing but purely arcane, a type of magic unknown to the Orcs; regardless, Rokar, despite not being known for his brains noted an odd crystal elevated in the beings center, from which he thought all the power came from. Rokar and the group after several attempts finally defeated the construct, and they moved up the tower, finding several mages and a Kirin'tor, whom teleported away upon the Orc's arrival to the top floor. Whatever the Warlocks had found atop the tower, Rokar cared little for. Category:Bonechewer Category:Orc Category:Back story Category:Horde Category:Fel Horde Category:Krosh'narok